Seasonal Sensations: Blissful Beginnings
by CleverMonkey
Summary: Yet another GrimmHime PWP which I've tried to give a plot to. The 2nd of my Season G/H fics, this one's for Easter surprisingly.


Disclaimer: Sigh. I don't own Bleach or its characters and I make squat from my writing. You know that, I know that; happy Easter!

Seasonal Sensations

Blissful Beginnings

Orihime

Blissful Beginnings

Maybe he found it funny, I don't know, but Aizen had started sending me all over the fortress as messenger girl. I'm pretty sure he had a quicker way of communicating with the Arrancars, but perhaps this was to keep me occupied.

The latest 'mission' was to the Octava and the last few hallways to the labs were just as deserted as ever. When I finally reached the heavy white doors to the workshops, I didn't bother to knock: Szayel hardly ever heard it when someone kicked the entrance right in when he was busy.

I eased the door open and entered tentatively; no matter how many times I'd been in the laboratory, it always retained its eeriness. I didn't mind the initial view of the lab: the massive shelves of books and files were only threatening in that they could fall on me. But beyond the wall of documents, an endless row of benches stood, each either occupied by smoking flasks and bubbling test tubes or jars of creatures and creatures in the process of autopsy.

The laboratory was empty so I headed to the door at the back, aiming for the only other room in Szayel's network that I'd been in before. It was simply a store room for thousands of closed boxes but as long as I didn't open any of them, there was nothing creepy about this room.

With one look around the door, I deduced that the scientist wasn't in this room either. I frowned but entered anyway; I didn't want to wander into all the labs looking for him, maybe if I hung around in this one he'd eventually find me. There was a gap in the shelves of boxes that lined the wall and I moved to lean against the cold stone in between, sighing as I slumped my shoulders.

My eyes widened as I experienced the surprising sensation of falling and I landed on the floor of a new corridor, a dimly lit hallway with a perplexingly fresh smell. Before I could scramble to my feet and escape the new territory, the wall that had conveniently disappeared for my benefit began to materialise from the edges before me. I stood just as the last inch of wall in the centre reformed and I attempted to lean against it again, hoping it would let me through again.

Just like Szayel: impressively interesting and ingenious but incredibly stubborn with a knack for obstruction. I exhaled with frustration but refrained from kicking the barrier and turned to look at the hallway that lead to both my left and right. The walls were lined with brackets of fire, giving the corridor a soft glow, and my gaze dropped to the floor, half tempted to just sit there and wait for the door to be reasonable.

As my study found the spotless ground, I observed a miniscule dash of colour in my peripheral vision. Distracted, I walked to my left and as I drew closer to the bright yellow, I realised that is was in fact a flower cutting. I carefully picked up the stalk but couldn't name the species: although the petals looked distinctly like a buttercup's, the sharp thorns lining the stem threw me.

_What on earth is an otherworldly flower doing in the middle of Hueco Mundo?_

With another look up and down the hallway, I continued to wander in the direction I'd chosen, without replacing the mysterious plant I'd collected. The floor seemed to slope down very steadily and it didn't take me long to wonder how far underground it might go.

Just as I wondered if I should go back, I noticed another flush of colour amidst the grey, this time a vivid lilac that caught my eye. As soon as I picked it up for closer inspection, I detected an inviting sweet aroma from the triangular petals, something that usually meant it was poisonous. However, I still held on to the purple tulip-looking flower, despite its probable toxicity.

As I searched the floor for the next dash of colour, I remembered a game we used to play back home like this. We'd spend the whole day hunting for brightly coloured little eggs in groups, but only on one day year. Easter, yet another holiday I was going to miss as I was sure it couldn't be far off. I paused as I tried to work out the date and I was glad no one was around to see me blush as I worked forward from the middle of February.

I tried not to think about Valentine's Day and when I counted up the weeks, I was sure that Easter had to be around today. If I knew what day of the week it was, it'd be easier to work out but I had no clue as to when the nearest Sunday was. I sighed exasperatedly before continuing my very own Easter Egg Hunt.

Several feet later, it happened again. I came across vibrant red shaded rose-like plant whose only confusing factor was the microscopic vines climbing the stem and thorns. By the time it felt like I'd followed the trail of flora for about an hour, the three plants had become part of a small but stunning bouquet.

Just as I bent to clasp the newest plant – this time a shocking pink flower whose petals seemed to spider out in long threads similar to a dandelion's – I realised that the gradually sloping corridor had opened to a wide circular room. As my gaze swept higher, I saw the pristine dark floor morph to what looked like soft mossy grass and what I originally thought were walls was a dense circle of trees, all reaching towards a non-existent ceiling.

I was absolutely thrown by the beauty of what had to be an exotic underground garden of wild and mysterious plant life. It couldn't be anything other than a research area Szayel had created and I was astounded by its extravagancy, even if it was merely for experiments. I'd never have guessed that beneath the cold and lifeless fortress that there lay a hidden Garden of Eden.

Blissful Beginnings

Szayel

Blissful Beginnings

There wasn't really a lot happening; the molecules just refused to react but the last time I threw in a catalyst ... well new clothes were needed, I'll just say. I sat up from the microscope and moved the petri dish to the side – maybe I'll try a hotter solution – before moving on to look at another experiment.

After placing a fresh dish of the reactants on a hot plate, I left the work station without moving on to any of the other experiments in the laboratory and exited the room quickly, locking the door behind me carefully.

I planned to head straight for the dissection of an extremely irritable Adjuchas but something caught my eye; the door to the warehouse was ajar. Ready to Cero whatever pest was trying to steal things from my storage again, I flash-stepped inside the room. There was a lack of foreign spiritual pressure within but I knew I hadn't left the door open. However, nothing was out of place so I presumed no one had searched or taken anything.

I re-entered the lab and shut the exit behind me but I was once again distracted before I could begin.

"What do you want?" I demanded with frustration, but seeing the Espada raise his eyebrows at my rudeness, I added, "Jaegerjaques."

"Che, whatever Octava. Asshole-sama's wonderin' why ya haven' turned up yet," Grimmjow said flatly. He must have understood my blank expression as he continued, "He said he sent the woman down to tell ya."

"I haven't seen Inoue at all," I stated before approaching the exit, silently regretting that I had nothing to report to Aizen.

"Well where the fuck is she, then?" I stared at the taller Arrancar incredulously for a moment before thinking better of _some_ retorts.

"It's not my job to keep tabs on the human," I replied just as I left my lab, only to burst back in immediately. "Idiot!"

I stormed back through the workshop, followed slowly by the Sexta Espada and rushed into the warehouse, aiming straight for the hidden exit. I pushed against the left of the door, causing it to reveal the secret passageway and, sure enough, I could sense her lingering reiatsu leading to Site A on the left.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say she's not meant to go down there," I didn't bother replying to the sixth's sarcastic remark but instead I turned to a faint hissing sound from out of the store room. Following the noise, I began to detect a slight but distinct burning scent and an increasingly prominent toxic aroma.

"Shit," I muttered, knowing that yet another failed attempt at the reaction was most likely destroying everything else in the lab, not to mention the gas released was extremely corrosive. I looked back to the warehouse where Grimmjow had yet to emerge from and for a moment was tempted to not mention anything, sighing as logic overruled annoyance.

"Jaegerjaques, can you go and fetch her?" I yelled but before he could reply negatively, I smirked and continued, "Actually, never mind, there's some pretty dangerous stuff down there, I'll get her in a minute. Can you tell Aizen that it could take a bit longer?"

Now, obviously the choice of either hazardous materials or paying another visit to His Highness was a fairly easy one for the Sexta. After hearing a prompt grunt of agreement, I took a deep breath before heading towards the observation lab, hoping that all the other experiments were salvageable.

Blissful Beginnings

Grimmjow

Blissful Beginnings

The longer that woman stayed here, the more inquisitive she became. Apart from being as stupid as hell, it was getting old. The number of times I'd seen her wandering down hallway after hallway, just to see where they ended up, was becoming ridiculous; as was the amount of time I spent actually watching the girl.

I thought that after being here long enough that she'd have begun to adjust to how things worked here or at least tried to find something to do. As far as I was concerned, it would have been in her best interests to learn how to defend herself in a place like this.

Not that I could say anything about it, seeing as she could hardly look at me. I scoffed each time she turned away, as I knew she wasn't just embarrassed. No, with my heightened sense of smell, I could easily detect the faint scent of arousal she felt whenever she remembered what had happened.

I flash-stepped down the corridor and every passing moment strengthened her spiritual pressure, eventually reaching an opening in the hallway. The room was full of trees but it was nothing like the forests of Hueco Mundo, this one was very much alive and far from being infested with Menos. The only occupant was sitting in the middle of a clearing, her rich auburn hair that fell to the grassy floor a sharp contrast to the green.

Blissful Beginnings

Orihime

Blissful Beginnings

I sat in the centre of the glen, simply appreciating the tranquillity, but as soon as I felt the abruptly immediate reiatsu, I turned to face the entrance through which I came. He didn't say anything as he closed the final steps to me, and I found that I couldn't hold his stare for long. I felt colour flush my cheeks and I suddenly focused my entire concentration on staring intently at a ring of two-foot clovers before me.

I hadn't even spoken to him since mid February and every time he'd caught my eye, I'd conveniently had to be somewhere else. I just couldn't trust myself not to turn into a jabbering idiot in his presence and his cocky attitude didn't help. It was as if he knew exactly what I was thinking, and he always smirked just to taunt me.

I couldn't deny that I'd enjoyed ... what happened, but it was just so sudden and ... gah! It was nothing more than lust and I was embarrassed that I _didn't_ feel insulted by it or want anything more. I'd never felt so alive but now I'd never felt so unsure. And when was he going to stop staring?

"What the hell ya doin' here?" Grimmjow bent to my height and I was unable to avoid his gaze. Seeing that I had no intention of moving, he sat before me. "Che, whatever, girl. Just don't blame me when ya get hurt sneakin' around places like this."

"I wasn't sneaking," I replied hotly, to which he merely grinned triumphantly at. Now that I really thought about it, he was right, it _was_ really stupid coming down here. "I just followed the flowers," I muttered, turning my vision away.

"Followed the flowers?" He repeated slowly.

"There were loads of brightly coloured flowers all along the hallway," I explained as I raised my head again. "I just ... couldn't help relating it back to the kind of thing we do back home during this time of year."

"You follow bright shit around all day at home?" The Espada asked dubiously.

"No," I sighed as I realised I shouldn't have mentioned anything. "Well, I think it's about Easter time now and it's a bit of a tradition to collect coloured Easter Eggs on the day. It's called an 'Easter Egg Hunt'."

"Yet another pointless occasion?" I frowned at his mocking eyes.

"Well, generally, it's a celebration of life and new beginnings. I guess the eggs represent birth," my voice died to a mumble as it became clear that no one around here knew anything about life in the World of the Living, and that wasn't going to change.

"You miss it?" Grimmjow's question surprised me, as did the look in the blue that stared back at me.

"Easter? Or home? Of course I miss home," I replied quietly. The Arrancar nodded once before standing abruptly, inclining his head for me to do the same.

"I'd be surprised if you can go back, ya know," he said as I stood too. He sighed, running a hand through teal hair and I wondered if he was talking to me or himself. "This thing's about new beginnings, huh? Maybe you should think about that."

Was he asking me to just accept that I was stuck here for the rest of my life? I was half tempted to shout at him for being absurd but that was probably exactly what he was getting at, shouting or thinking differently wasn't going to change what happened. I don't think he wanted me to just give up, perhaps it was just time to get on with things, to take what I wanted.

"Grimmjow," I called after the Hollow. I barely breathed in the second it took for him to Sonido directly before me, an arrogant grin already placed on his expression.

"Hmm," it sounded as if he already knew what I was going to ask, but just wanted to hear me say it.

"What do you mean, I should think about new beginnings?" I demanded. He hesitated for a moment, continuing to just stare at me, before I grew impatient. "Oh forget it," I muttered before closing the distance still between us, and tilting my head up to kiss his exposed neck.

"Not what I meant, but we're gettin' there," I heard him murmur as I felt his hands fall to my waist, pulling me closer to his form. My hands travelled up to his hair, pulling him down to meet my lips, and I moved my mouth against his slowly.

His tongue brushed against my lips and I immediately parted them, loving the sensation of my tongue touching his. My hands made their way to his shoulders as I tried to pull myself as close as possible to the Espada while his grip on my waist tightened, his hands moving to my hips slowly.

It was everything I'd missed for a month and a half, the very thing I was ashamed to admit I needed. When oxygen became a necessity, I moaned his name as his mouth crept from my own to my neck, leaving a trail of nips and kisses along the sensitive skin.

Without warning, Grimmjow picked me up by the hips and hoisted my body around his waist, taking advantage of my gasp to capture my mouth again with his. I couldn't think, he didn't let me, and all I could do was hang onto his body as if every next breath depended on it. A hand snaked up my back to my neck, leaving a flaming trail of heat in its wake, and hooked around the back of my coat.

One moment he was tugging the zip on my throat down with his teeth and the next found me lying on the grassy floor, the Arrancar pinning me to it as he ravished my bare neck. My hands wound their way into his hair and I felt him purr against my skin when my dull nails massaged his scalp. I lost all focus when I felt teeth bite into my skin before I tugged at his hair to kiss me again.

My grip on his hair turned into a desperate clutch onto his shoulders, refusing to let go as his tongue lapped against mine in our heated kiss. I gasped when he bit it, a coppery tang flooded my taste buds and I could feel his smirk against my mouth. But when his tongue tasted the blood on mine, his grin changed to a guttural groan.

My hands slipped beneath his jacket, trailing a path over hot muscled skin, loving the feeling of blood pumping beneath my fingertips. I ran both palms over his chest, outlining each toned definition before tracing down his sides. I pulled him closer to me and his evident arousal trebled my own excitement.

"Gr – Grimmjow," I moaned against his mouth and as soon as my hands reached his hips, the Espada began making rushed work of my obi. I'd barely delved into his hakamas before I was clad only in my white bodice, stomach fluttering in anticipation as his hand crept up a leg. He teased my thigh slowly, rubbing circles over my skin tauntingly close to where I wanted but never high enough.

Before he could mock me any more, my hand that had up until now remained hooked upon his obi dived beneath the material, startling him as I gripped his length without warning. His surprised gasp made up for his teasing attentions but as I began to stroke him, he gave up trying to make me beg and suddenly thrust a talented finger in my waiting body.

It was my turn to cry out in shock and pleasure and his digit was soon joined by another. I captured his mouth with mine again as I rocked my hips in time to his movements but his touches didn't last long. Grimmjow pulled my hand away and rearranged his hakamas swiftly and I barely had time to brace myself for his hard intrusion.

I gripped his shoulders tightly again, my nails clawing at the back of his neck as I tried to stifle my moans of rapture. He moved slowly at first, enjoying my begging groans for more, but hard enough to make me cry out with each thrust. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, tensing as he moved faster and when he changed the angle of his hips, I bit down on the junction of his throat.

I felt the vibrations resonate in his throat as he growled at the action and I couldn't help but shudder in pleasure; only he could make my body sing like this. I sucked at the fading marks I'd left and kissed the indentations before leaving a trail of pecks up his throat to kiss his mouth again, nipping at his bottom lip when he thrust into me particularly forcefully.

_New beginnings. I'd left a part of me behind in the real world, a naive part that believed that things would always sort themselves out. I missed that simple thinking, almost as much as I missed the people that I had lost with it, but I'd found a lot more here: I'm a stronger person than I ever could be in the World of the Living and in the passing months I've made a strange connection with quite a few people here. Maybe it was finally time to accept that, this way of life._

My tongue danced with his in a passionate melody as he pounded into me relentlessly, causing my body to shake uncontrollably. I leaned away for air and his tongue found my neck again, lapping at the sensitive pulse point intently while my vision began to blur white.

My hips moved instinctively with his and my legs wrapped around his waist in a desperate need for more friction. I began to gasp his name like a mantra and I felt his breaths turn into pants against my skin. My thighs gripped him tighter and tighter as a knot of tension built up in my stomach, aching to be released and just as I thought my mind would implode, he altered the angle again, practically breaking me in half.

I must have screamed his name if his arrogant smirk was anything to go by but his grin disappeared as his teeth locked onto my shoulder and he snarled with each entry, my body gripping him tighter than ever. It was too much, and it felt as if the tension would snap at any moment, all it took was a surprisingly sharp thrust and I moaned loudly in total ecstasy, my world shattering around me as all the tension dissipated.

I was still on my orgasmic high when his movements lost their rhythm and his pants became completely disjointed, but his elated growl and sharp powerful thrusts as pleasure overwhelmed him were enough to throw me over the edge again.

Nothing could divert our attention from the mind numbing bliss of the moment, and we were completely oblivious to the sudden arrival of another Espada. We didn't even acknowledge his presence when the Octava yelled, "Sexta!"

Blissful Beginnings

A/N: I actually kinda hated this one ... oh well, got the theme in there, a setting and some good (?) PWP. Hope it wasn't too rubbish and there weren't too many typos. Happy Easter to all!!!


End file.
